


Child's Play

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Child's Play

Severus stared, unable to form words to describe what he was seeing.

Harry was kicking his legs as if it was a child's swing he was sitting in, not something made for adult activities.

Draco was watching a Muggle vibrator pulling an assortment of buttplugs and dildos behind it like a flying train.

"What in the world are you doing?" Severus said when he finally recovered his faculties.

"Entertaining ourselves." Harry smiled.

"You told us not to start without you," Draco added with a smirk. 

Severus sighed. "I should have known not to leave you two alone in the playroom."


End file.
